


Against the Desk

by jetblackmess



Series: smut oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Choking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Jimmy Donaldson, names like ‘baby boy’ and ‘sir’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/pseuds/jetblackmess
Summary: Jimmy fucks Karl against his desk :thumbs up:
Relationships: Jimmy Donaldson/Karl Jacobs
Series: smut oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Against the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing; most of these lil oneshots were written a while ago!! i know they’re not the best, but oh well. 
> 
> i also know that they’re short :] i have a very small attention span bc of my ADHD so i can’t sit and write for a long period of time :thumbs up:
> 
> hope u enjoy! :D <3

Karl sobbed as Jimmy pushed him into the desk harder. His hands were behind his back and being held by one of Jimmy's. The other hand that wasn't holding his wrists was on his hip, tugging him closer with each harsh thrust. Grunts and small praises spilled from the older's mouth. 

"You're so deep in me, sir, can feel you in my stomach," Karl moaned brokenly. The hand that was holding Karl's wrists let go and moved up to his hair. He was pulled back until he was flush against Jimmy's chest. 

"Yeah, baby? You feel how deep I am? What about now?" The older asked in a taunting manner. The hand moved once again, this time from his hair to his neck. It kept him flush against his boyfriend and ensured he couldn't squirm very much. A long, almost muffled, whine came from the younger at the new position. 

His legs were trembling and he was sure that if Jimmy wasn’t holding him up he would’ve fallen against the desk. The hand around his neck tightened as Jimmy picked up the pace. Fluffy chestnut brown hair bounced with each of the older’s rough thrusts. 

Karl’s face was a bright red from the lack of air. His eyes were rolled back as far as they could be and strained whimpers were the only things coming from the shorter. Jimmy moaned as Karl tightened around him. 

He let go of his boyfriend’s throat, opting to push him down against the desk again. Karl panted harshly, face becoming a little less red as he was finally able to take in a deep breath. A loud thwack was heard as Jimmy brought his hand down on the younger’s ass. 

The pace of thrusting calmed down a bit and eventually slowed to grinding as the older leaned down to Karl’s ear. “You’re such a little cockslut, baby boy. Taking me in so deep and so, so well,” he breathed out. 

Another smack was delivered, making Karl gasp. His mouth was opened in a silent scream, tongue lolling out a bit and drool falling from his bottom lip. “S-Sir! Feels so good, oh god,” wailed the younger. Jimmy groaned at the wrecked tone of his boyfriend’s voice and sped up once again, finding a comfortable pace for both of them and sticking to it. 

Karl /swore/ he could feel a small bulge form with each deep thrust. Smaller moans were forced out whenever his body was rocked forward against the desk. He saw stars as heat pooled in his lower stomach, legs twitching wildly and hands flailing to grab at whatever they could. 

“Gonna cum, sir. Please let me cum! Please, please, please-” Karl whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. A kiss was placed on Kагl’s shoulder as Jimmy leaned down. 

“You’ve been so good, baby. You deserve a reward. Cum for me, pretty boy. Show me how good you feel,” he moaned as the younger immediately came, clenching around his cock. A loud moan of “Sir!” was ripped from him as his body tensed up. The man went limp in Jimmy’s hold, only shuddering and whining every so often from being overstimulated. 

Thrusting a few more times brought Jimmy to his peak, too. His hips stuttered and a low moan fell from his lips. He pushed in as deep as he could, spilling inside of Karl and grinding slowly to overcome the aftershocks. 

Karl whined when the older man pulled out carefully. Cum was already slowly dripping down the insides of his quivering thighs. Jimmy looked on in awe for a moment before carefully picking Karl up and walking into their bathroom. 

By the time both of them were cleaned up, the younger had passed out in Jimmy’s arms. He chuckled quietly and laid the sleeping man in bed, getting in next to him. Soon he fell asleep, cuddling his boy close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo ty for reading, i really appreciate it! B)
> 
> if you want you can follow my twitter, but beware i mostly post nsfw things ^^
> 
> twt: camsasimp  
> wattpad: DREAMN0TNAP


End file.
